


A Smile

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, churchnut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was, however, one thing that Donut knew that the others didn’t. It was his little secret and he was quite happy being the only one who knew. Church had the most alluring smile he’d ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): can you also write something Churchnut? I realise that 'a smile' isn't on the signs of affection meme list, but you can treat this prompt as one of those if you like. I just really want a modern AU with the first time Donut sees Church smile??
> 
> I never realised Churchnut could be so cute...

* * *

When people thought of Leonard Church, they’d comment on his constantly furrowed brow or his less than stellar attitude. They’d say that he was always angry about something or that he’d permanently woken on up on the wrong side of the bed. However, those who knew him well knew that he was an asshole who was about as soft as a marshmallow inside. They knew that even if you annoyed him, he’d eventually come around and forgive you, that when it really mattered Church would have your back.

There was, however, one thing that Donut knew that the others didn’t. It was his little secret and he was quite happy being the only one who knew.

Church had the most alluring smile he’d ever seen.

The first time Donut saw it he’d been almost speechless.

The moment that he agreed to a date with Church was the moment that Church’s gruff exterior crumbled and Donut witnessed something beautiful. It made his heart stop and his knees go weak. The way his expression brightened as his lips curved upwards and his gaze softened was something Donut wouldn’t ever forget.

Church didn’t smile often and that made those moments even more special.  
 There was one way, though, that Donut knew was guaranteed to make Church smile.

“Hey, Church?” Donut asked, leaning over the back of the chair he’d been sitting in. He watched Church type away at his computer, trying to finish off an assignment.

“Yeah?” he asked, glancing over the screen.

“I love you,” Donut said, a warm smile gracing his lips.

Church tried not to. He tried so very hard not to, but he couldn’t help it and he turned away as the smile formed on his lips, his eyes glancing at the ground as his cheeks grew warm. His heart soared at the words that he couldn’t quite bring himself to say, but conveyed themselves in the smile that refused to stay hidden.


End file.
